A barcode is a machine-decodable optical representation of data. In one or more embodiments, a barcode represents data related to an object that the barcode is situated on. A one dimensional barcode includes parallel lines of varying widths and spaces. A portion of a line or space of a specific width can be considered a module (a fundamental shape that can represent a single piece of data). A two dimensional barcode can include a fundamental shape (a module) arranged in a matrix or a grid pattern. Some barcodes can include data encoded in only a module (a bar or fundamental shape), and other barcodes can include data encoded in the modules and a space between the modules. The data the barcode represents can be determined by decoding the arrangement of the modules and translating the pattern of fundamental shapes using a symbology. The symbology specifies the encoding of the fundamental patterns and their relation to a character (e.g., a digit).